


Take Me Through The Night

by VanillaChip101



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Remembers Mortis, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Ahsoka on Umbara, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, CT-1409 | Echo Lives, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Clone Troopers (Star Wars) Need Hugs, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Hardcase Lives (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Nightmares, No Beta We Die Like Clones, POV Ahsoka Tano, POV Anakin Skywalker, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Possession, Post-Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Older Brothers, References to Mortis Arc (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Teleportation, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Transformation, Umbara (Star Wars), Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Ahsoka is on Umbara as the clones are about to arrest Krell. What happens when a figment of Mortis shows through? A whole lot of shit of course
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Clone Troopers, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, The Son | Fanged God & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 94
Kudos: 265





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Holy, I don't even know what this is lmao. I just had an idea like "hey, let's make Ahsoka intimidate Krell by being a bamf queen." Then I was like how do I do that though, and bam, Mortis popped up. I don't Star Wars, just the plot.
> 
> Can also be found on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/240980761-sometimes-the-dark-isn%27t-so-bad

Krell is on his knees in handcuffs when Ahsoka and the clones file in to execute him.

"Why? Why did you make my men fight each other?" Ahsoka exclaims.

"Because I wanted to! My new master would be so proud. Your clones are worthless, they couldn't even see their deaths until it was too late," Krell chuckles darkly.

"So you're a Separatist! You betrayed the Jedi! That's why you're so cold in the force." Ahsoka shouts. The clones' faces are set in anger, targeted at Krell for killing their brothers.

Krell laughs. "Youngling, you don't know what the dark side feels like. You're too weak and you don't deserve such power."

When Krell says that, Ahsoka remembers Mortis, being the Son's puppet, with all the power and rage coursing through her blood as she fights Anakin and Obi-Wan, unable to overcome it.

Ahsoka smiles as she walks up to Krell, startling him and causing the clones around her to tense up and wonder what she was doing.

She kneels down beside his ear. "You're wrong. I do know what it feels like," she whispers so that the clones' helmets don't pick it up. "I _was_ the dark side," she says as she grins viciously. 

Krell subconsciously backs away from her and checks the force to see that she's telling the truth. Her presence is very bright, brighter than most with something to hide underneath. A cold he'd never felt before, seemingly darker than even Dooku's. As he feels it, he can imagine it being an animal, waiting to pounce on its prey. If he wasn't trying to look for it, he wouldn't have ever found it since it was hidden so well. He visibly pales and the clones are trying to figure out what Ahsoka said that made Krell so scared.

As she walks away from the besalisk, he musters up whatever confidence he has left. 

"Wh-what are you?"

Rex and Fives exchange confused looks through their helmets as Ahsoka slowly turns around towards him again. Krell looks at Ahsoka's face, seeing the tiniest hint of a poisonous molten gold in the center of her cerulean eyes.

"I'm Commander Ahsoka Tano of the 501st Legion and Torrent Company, padawan to Anakin Skywalker, and will be your worst nightmare if you mess with my men." Ahsoka answers. The clones feel pride at hearing her say "my men." They almost forgot about Ahsoka scaring Krell until they see him paling even more.

"You may kill him. After all, it's what he deserves" Ahsoka commands.

"Yes sir!" Fives and Rex simultaneously answer as they ready their blasters. Other clones lifted their blasters, in time to gun him down with the others

The last thing Krell sees before he blacks out is Ahsoka's warning eyes flickering molten gold and that dangerous fanged smile, exactly like the creature in her darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This used to be a one-shot. But some people requested for me to continue this, and some of the ideas I already had for other fics decided to be in here XD  
> January 2021 Update: this was one of my first fics, and you can see it slowly moves into past tense in the later chapters!


	2. Aftermath of Umbara (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the aftermath of Ahsoka on Umbara. This is mostly her and the clones comforting each other, with the Son sprinkled in. Bold italicized writing is the Son while italicized is Ahsoka.

_She was dreaming of Umbara. She and the men were confronting Krell. Everything was normal until she walked up to him. She heard the declaration she whispered in the besalisk's ear, she felt him searching her through the force, she saw the flickering gold. In her own eyes._

Ahsoka sat up in her bed. She didn't remember that! She remembered... she wasn't quite sure what took place but that didn't happen. Right?

_**It did, child.** _

Ahsoka started. She looked around and remembered that she was in the barracks. It was her source for comfort, sleeping with the men she had spent her last two years with. Above her, Fives was halfway off his bunk, on the verge of falling off. Rex, who was on the next bunk over, slept ramrod straight while Echo, who was above him and next to Fives was curled on his left side, facing the door. Jesse was on Ahsoka's other side, sleeping under Kix's bunk. They all had just come back from Umbara feeling shaken from the betrayal of Krell. Especially her. In her mind, she was pulled back and forth struggling on the decision whether to embrace the dark as part of herself or shutting it out behind boxed shields. Especially when _he_ started talking to her. She definitely knew what the Jedi would say. If they even found out about _him_ inside her head, she wouldn't know what they would do to her. She hadn't thought about it since she was working so hard to make her men feel comfortable. Easing their pain through the force and taking on their nightmares. Helping them fall asleep in any way she could. She knew that their faith in the Jedi was shaken; hell hers was too. They all had thanked her, grateful to have a half Jedi half vode with them. She had been hurt and tossed aside as they had been. She stood up for them and herself, letting her men know that they would always have her on their side. She could still see the damage Krell left on them. When Anakin yelled "Ahsoka!" all the troopers including her flinched and whirled around, immediately searching for the source of the sound. Obi-Wan had tried to question her on what happened, but she was shaking as she relived the memories. "Good padawans follow orders. I will not tolerate insubordination!" Krell shouted at her as she felt the sharp sting of his backhand on her face. Other memories crashing in, causing her to spiral down in _goodpadawansfollowordersgoodpadawansfollowor-_ until she came back to the present and found Obi-Wan shaking her, his concern visible in the force. She had apologized and quickly excused herself, ending up in the barracks, seeking comfort from her brothers. They immediately obliged and made room for her as they all honored their dead siblings. Her mind went back to the scene she saw as she was sleeping. The predatory gaze that shone gold was from...her. Her!

_**Yes, child. Do you understand? This was part of you ever since that wretched Chosen One refused to help me.** _

Ahsoka's eyes widened in the darkness. _He_ was talking to her again. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

_**No child. I will always be with you, in your head, wherever you go. There's no way to get rid of me. I will always be here to remind you of your faults. The reasons for your clones' deaths all fall to you. You weren't powerful enough. You were weak. Accept the darkness! Use it to have revenge on Krell to make up for your mistakes. I know what it feels like to be helpless to watch a loved one die.** _

Ahsoka was curious and slowly agreeing with him. If only she had been better, she could've prevented all of this! But she was still cautious around him, after all, she learned from the Jedi masters. They always taught her that the dark side would always try to seduce you.

_How would you know? You're the one who killed your sister._

The Son snarled in rage. _ **I was trying to kill my father! The only one who really accepted me for who I was had to die at my hand because she was too blind to see! I was devastated and I see that you are going through the same thing since Krell forced your clones to kill each other. Kill him as he killed them.**_

_No. I will not have revenge. I'm not doing anything you say!_

_**Worthless. You won't avenge those clones that were murdered by his hand? Don't you feel anger? Hate? Use it to bring the darkness down on him!** _

_I am not worthless. I will not hate him, no matter what he did._

_**If you can't even do that then what good are you? What would happen if all your brothers died without you being there to protect them? Would you start meditating in the light, feeling unbothered by the death surrounding you?** _

_No, I will not!_

_**Then what will you do, child?** _

Ahsoka hesitated. She wasn't sure what she would do. She would want revenge, but it's not the Jedi way...

_**The Jedi way? You're going to let a code thousands of years old stand in your way of bringing justice to your brothers? Are you that blind?** _

It was too much. Ahsoka felt tears go down her face as she tried to stop the conflict in her head. _I need to go somewhere else._ She got up from her bed, quietly to make sure she didn't disturb the exhausted troopers. As she crept out of the barracks, she let her mind wander, her feet leading her to the mess hall.

_I am not blind. I will bring j-_

_**Justice? The court would just give him a quick execution! Don't you want him to suffer in agony? Doesn't he deserve it? Dying by your hand as you cut him up for every trooper he killed?** _

Ahsoka felt slightly disgusted as she imagined it. But she felt herself partly agreeing with him. Then the image of that sinister smile plastered on her face appeared. Her mind sharpened.

_That's not me! That's you! You took control of me! I would never do anything like that! I will not fall so far._

_**I was threatening him for you! Don't you see it now? He fears you as everyone should. You're more powerful with me here. You're on the precipice between the dark and the light. One step, and you'll have the power to do anything.** _

Ahsoka felt horrified. She was possessed by him so easily! She didn't remember anything, no gaps in her memory unless she really thought about it. She pushed the doors open as she went into the mess hall, grabbing a cup of caf as she headed her way into the corner.

 _I should distract myself._ She had forgotten what led her to this in the first place and she didn't want to continue her little chat with the Son. She immediately latched onto the clones' signatures, continuing her previous job of giving them a peaceful sleep, without nightmares and without pain. As she transferred their suffering onto herself, she wasn't aware of tears streaming down her face as she endured the pain. She continued this, not noticing her brothers entering the mess.

~

Fives had woken up, finding himself on the floor. The commotion immediately woke Rex and Kix and caused some of the other clones to shift in their sleep.

"Ow." Fives winced as he felt a spot on his back. There was definitely going to be a bruise there.

"Di'kut." Echo mumbled as he came into consciousness. "This was the best sleep I had so far and you had to wake me up."

Rex and Kix held out a hand, to which Fives gratefully took as they pulled him up.

"It's kriffing early Fives. What are you doing?" Jesse yawned out as he stood up, stretching his limbs. He also hadn't had a better night's sleep in forever. Weird.

"Not my fault these bunks don't have anything to stop us from rolling off of them." Fives retorted, dusting off his blacks. "And besides, the commander would usually catch me....hey wait where is she?"

The other four's gazes snapped to Ahsoka's bunk, finding it empty. Usually, she would be the last one to wake up, as she was always tired after using the force during battle. The boys would tease her endlessly about it and found out that when she was asleep, it was the best time to pull a prank on her.

"She's not there," Fives whispered, turning around to face the others.

"Good job at pointing out the obvious," Jesse muttered. Fives sent a light punch at his shoulder.

"Where could she be?" Echo asked, getting straight to the point.

"After what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if she's in the training room punching the kriff out of something," Rex answered.

The five of them silently walked out of the barracks to the training room, making sure to keep quiet for their sleeping brothers. The Umbara ordeal wasn't a fun one. Hardcase ended up badly injured, saved at the last minute by Ahsoka when she went with Fives, Jesse, and him to blow up the Separatist's supply ship. His burns from the explosion landed him in a bacta tank immediately, with Kix panicking while Ahsoka tried to heal the worst of the burns. It worked, but Krell had tried to execute Fives and Jesse while dealing with Ahsoka by putting her in the brig and threatening to get her kicked out of the Jedi Order. As they reached the training room, they found that no one was there.

"It's dark here." Echo pointed out, as he scanned for an orange-skinned togruta.

"That means she's not here," Kix replied. "Maybe she went to visit Hardcase?"

They turned around and headed to the med bay, entering and finding nobody except the injured clones from Umbara. Hardcase was in bed, resting peacefully.

"She's not here either," Jesse said.

"Where could she be?" Fives wondered aloud.

"Our last stop should be in the mess hall. If she's not there, we'll ask General Skywalker if she's in the temple." Rex declared.

When they entered the mess hall, they were greeted with the sight of a cross-legged togruta, tears streaming down her face in the dim light, with her eyes closed and her fists clenched at her knees until her knuckles were white. She seemed to be muttering something under her breath, but they couldn't catch it. They all widened their eyes. They've never seen their commander cry before. She always found something to laugh about or she would make a joke, even when the situation at hand seemed hopeless. At the end of the day, they were glad that she was their commander. They all rushed to her.

"Commander?" Fives asked as he shook her shoulder. She gave no sign to show that she heard them.

"Commander," Rex repeated, shaking her shoulder a bit more as he knelt down in front of her. Nothing seemed to get to her. Then they all heard it.

A small whimper came from the togruta as she started shaking. They all panicked but Kix immediately went into action, trying to wake Ahsoka up from whatever demons she was facing.

"Commander, wake up! It's not real!" Kix said as he tried to snap her out of it. Her knuckles turned even paler as her eyes scrunched up tight.

"Leave them alone. Please. Don't hurt them." Ahsoka begged in a quiet voice. That startled the five of them out of their panic.

"We have to wake her up!" Jesse exclaimed as he tried thinking of all the ways the clones woke each other when they had nightmares. One thing came to mind, but it seems like Echo had thought of it first.

He slapped her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to kinda continue this but not make a whole plot; more like little one-shots. Part 2 will be coming soon, I just don't know when.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	3. Aftermath of Umbara (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry, I didn't update as soon as I wanted to; I had schoolwork (and another story to outline) but I didn't think I had time to write something until Ahsoka1708 and Ahsokafan45 asked (thank you btw hehe). This chapter is kinda messed up to be honest because I had to keep rewriting her nightmare because it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Well, continuing on with the story, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Keep in mind: italicized is Ahsoka's thoughts and bold italicized belongs to the Son.

Ahsoka was in a gruesome battle. Sweat ran down her neck and a prickly feeling was sitting in the back of her mind, making her feel uncomfortable as she deflected bolt after bolt. She was in Umbara, fighting against the unseen enemy. She looked around as she deflected bolt after bolt and saw bodies mangled beyond belief. She looked away, but that was a mistake. She spotted Anakin and Obi-Wan but their faces were so mutilated she almost didn't recognize them until she saw the ghost of Anakin's smirk still sitting on his face. She was horrified, horrified that she couldn't protect them, angered at the world for using her men as slaves, enraged that the so-called peacekeepers of the Jedi have been turned into soldiers by joining the war. Most of all, she was afraid. She was scared of the emotions she was feeling, for fear of falling and never coming back. _There is no emotion, there is peace_ floated through her mind but she pushed the thought aside. She was grieving for the clones; no one would honor them except the ones that they fought beside, and she was the only one alive. She put her rage and hate into her fighting, running forward to slash at the attackers, protecting the dead bodies behind her. In the beginning, a sort of joy erupted in her as she killed. It could've been minutes, it could've been days, but right when she felt like she couldn't fight any longer, the blasting stopped. She straightened and looked around and her eyesight blurred when a realization hit her. Everyone she loved was dead. She kneeled in the dirt praying to the force that this wasn't real. 

_**This is what happens when you are too weak to save everyone you love.** _

As she stood up, turning around to walk out of the battlefield, she realized she hadn't seen Rex or the others. She looked around, tried to find some sign of life, and she then heard a moan of agony behind her. She whirled around and found the source of the noise. It was her closest brothers, the ones who weren't dead like the others. There was an area that hadn't been there before, but Kix, Jesse, Echo, Fives, Rex, and Dogma were each chained separately.

"Why commander? Why did you fail us?" Rex whispered, blood trickling down his temple.

"I didn't mean to! I was trying to protect all of you!" she exclaimed, trying to find out who hurt them. She would take revenge on the person who had inflicted pain on them.

"You lie." Jesse accused, his eyes narrowing at her as he regarded her with one eye. His other eye was an empty bloody socket. Her heart stopped as she processed the words.

_I failed them. They said I failed them._

"Your recklessness and stupidity got everyone killed and now you have to pay the consequences. You're much worse than Krell." Echo said, his anger directed at her. His armor for his left leg and right arm weren't there and there were deep gashes in his skin, with trails of blood slowly going down.

"No! I'm not him!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening as more unbidden tears came. _I'm not the one who hurt you!_

_**But you did; you allowed this to happen. If you couldn't protect anyone but yourself, then what good are you to others? You're exactly like him; you killed the ones who cared about you because you weren't strong enough. And now look, your only brothers, the ones who make you happy are now accusing you of failing them.** _

"We trusted you to have our back, and now look where that landed us. You are a disgrace to the 501st Legion and the Jedi," Fives spat, and the clones around him all narrowed their eyes at her.

Ahsoka wanted to scream but found she couldn't. The only thing running through her head was their words and the bodies she saw on the battlefield. _I failed them. I couldn't save anyone._

She wanted to fix it all, make everything turn okay, but she couldn't do that anymore. She stepped forward, about to slash through the chains holding them up, but Krell stepped out of the shadows, blocking her path.

"Come closer youngling and I'll torture them right in front of you." he said as he held a lightsaber close to Fives's throat."

Her eyes widened. "Leave them alone. Please, don't hurt them." she whimpered as she stared at the plasma blade. She didn't want any more pain to come to her brothers, no matter what they said to her.

He paused, and slowly lowered his weapon. She relaxed until he smiled gleefully.

"Too late," he said as he ran his lightsaber through Fives's neck, killing him instantly. His eyes were blank, but the creases of anger were visibly present, and they were directed at her.

She pulled out her lightsabers as she felt his death in the force. She felt the other men hating her for not being there when they needed her to be, not saving their beloved brother when he clearly needed her. Her eyes turned blurry as more tears came to her eyes, grieving for one of her closest friends, believing that everything around her was real. Ahsoka composed herself and went into a fighting stance, determined to avenge everyone that Krell had caused pain to.

"Weakling!" he laughed, not positioning himself for a fight but instead walking towards one of the other men. "If you only had used what power the dark side offered, you could've saved them all!"

He stabbed Kix through the heart, and the medic's blank accusing eyes would forever be etched in her memory. Ahsoka's arms unconsciously lowered, her eyes flickering to gold for a quick second as she saw what the bastard just did to her siblings. She was unable to rescue them and now she was going to watch each of them die right in front of her. The darkness in her slowly poisoned her mind, vowing to let her take revenge if she would just give in.

_**Take your revenge. Kill him as he killed them.** _

"It's your fault!" she screamed as her lightsaber turned off. "You don't care about the men, and all you want is power!"

"Correct youngling. These clones mean nothing to me. They are just flesh droids, unthinking men who are slaves to their generals. The ones who give their blind loyalty are the best," he smiles, "for when they know I betrayed them, they will be broken beyond repair."

Dogma looked at Krell, a shattered look on his face before Krell crushed his neck with his own hands. Dogma went limp, his body hanging like a boneless doll. Ahsoka felt the darkness inside her try to unleash itself, so she gave in to a little bit of it. "They are not flesh droids!" Ahsoka snarled, "These are men, and they are more human than you'll ever be!" 

He still smiled at that and proceeded to kill Echo and Jesse. _There is no death, there is the force_ went through her head as she kept watching. She realized that the Jedi code wasn't correct at all. There is always death.

_**The precious peacekeepers of yours were wrong. They couldn't see the darkness growing inside of him and the light won't help you now. Just give in, and I promise your pain will be taken away.** _

He then reached Rex, and Ahsoka felt cold run through the tips of her montrals to the soles of her feet. Her best friend, her closest brother, and her confidant was about to be killed right in front of her. She didn't care what they had just said to her as it was forgotten at the moment.

"No," she whispered, her eyes unable to look away, an invisible force holding her there. He grinned at her statement and pressed a saberstaff onto Rex's arms. His tortured screams would forever haunt her nightmares, the sound full of pain and hate and sorrow and the pressure on her shoulders seemed to have crushed her. He was killed right before her eyes and never had she felt so alone. Everyone she loved had died, a gap in the force where the light used to be. The force screamed, and she screamed along with it.

Until she opened her eyes and found herself on the floor of the mess hall in the Resolute with the brothers she just saw tortured looking down at her, with faces of shock and fear on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't very angsty haha (I can't write to save my life). Part 3 (the last part of the Aftermath of Umbara) will come out soon! (In like 2 weeks or something :P)
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	4. Aftermath of Umbara (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am sooooo sorry for holding up the final aftermath :O
> 
> Okay, so the thing is, this isn't the last part of this fic, oh no. We're just getting started man. She has a whole lot of darkness to dispel to find balance, and this isn't gonna take a week lmao. This is gonna take a loooong time. But luckily, she has her family. Bold italicized is the Son, italicized is Ahsoka's thoughts

She opened her eyes and scrambled back as far as she could. She saw her brothers, their concern plainly sitting on their faces. For her. They care about her, just as she cared about them. After all, they were an allit, a family.

"Kid? Are you alright?" Rex said as he slowly crouched down, his voice replicating someone who's trying to lure out an injured tooka.

She stared at him, almost unseeing as she realized all the horror was in her head. She barely felt the slight sting of the slap anymore, too wrapped up in her own head.

_**Not all of it.** _

_Fuck. Of course, you had to be here._

_**I will always be here.** _

She slammed his voice in a box in her head, shielding himself from her thoughts. He let her, knowing that he could strike some other time. After all, the darkness only grows. And although his sister was with his puppet, she is weaker right now. The only thing she could do was argue and plead with her brother to change his mind. But he wouldn't. Even Morai, that dumb chicken he wanted to crush with his bare hands always tried to stop him. Maybe he should've eaten that convor for messing with him when they were on Mortis.

Ahsoka was surprised, to say the least. He would've usually fought back, but with some invisible help (she thinks it was the Daughter or Morai but she wasn't sure) he would be quiet behind closed shields.

"Commander?" Fives asked again. She hadn't responded, staring at the wall ahead without even blinking. It started to creep him out because she was never that still.

She seemed to have heard it this time because she blinked once, all of the cloudiness in her eyes disappearing in an instant. She realized she was on the ground, and immediately stood up, brushing off invisible dust off her clothes like she hadn't been crying and was actually sitting on the ground for a good reason. The tear-stained tracks were still evident on her cheeks, under the dim light of the mess hall. 

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them. She hoped that they only just came, not seeing her little incident. As she wiped her eyes free of the tears, her prayers weren't answered.

"We were worried about you. You weren't in your bunk and we found you sitting here, unresponsive," Kix said.

Ahsoka moved to sit at a bench. The clones followed, Rex and Fives flanking her with Echo, Kix, and Jesse sitting in front of her. "Oh, I was? I was just thinking about...you know."

They all knew what she was talking about.

"You know it's not your fault right, commander?" Echo whispered. 

_**Yes, it is.** _

"It is Echo. I wasn't fast enough to save all of you! _**Yes, too slow to see it.** _I was too blind to see he was using the dark side! _**Too weak to sense it**. _I didn-

"Commander, none of this is your fault," Jesse cut in as he laid a hand over hers, "it's the demagolka [monster]." 

"But your brothers-" Ahsoka whimpered.

_**Are dead.** _

-would never blame you for their deaths." Fives declared, scooting closer to wrap an arm around Ahsoka's shoulders.

 _ **Lies. They will only stop when you avenge them. Accept me, and I will give you enough power to make sure that you could prevent harm from coming to your brothers.**_ Ahsoka pushed the voice away, trying to live in the moment. Looks like her shields didn't really work.

"And you vod'ika, have already done everything you could," Rex said as he wrapped his arm around Fives and Ahsoka. His hand rested above Jesse's and Ahsoka, a small comfort to the togruta.

_**No, you haven't. You have seen what would've happened if I didn't help you.** _

"Hardcase lives because of you. Fewer brothers died because of you." Kix added, adding his hand to the three.

"You comforted each one of us." Echo placed a hand over Kix's hand.

"I bet it was you who gave us a good sleep." Jesse put out. She gave a small smile, and the rest of them shook their heads. She was too selfless for her own good.

"Now it's our turn to comfort you." Fives finished, placing his hand on top of everyone's. Surrounded by her brothers, she let a tear slip. In the dim light, no one could see it, but they felt something shift in the air, the tension dissipating as Ahsoka finally acknowledged the fact that this was the way life was. 

But she wasn't really ready to share her burden of the darkness just yet. She didn't want to hurt any more people. 

Before she shut her eyes, the last thing that ran through her sluggish mind was

_**You will soon be mine.** _

Then the call of sleep and her brother's promise to always watch over her lulled her into the peaceful darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. I know it's short. What else was I supposed to add?
> 
> I know, Morai isn't a chicken. I saw this picture though and it was really funny. And I thought it should be a little light-hearted in the beginning.
> 
> There will be more :D But you'll never know when >:)


	5. A Much Needed Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, for this story, Ahsoka wasn't supposed to be at Umbara but she decided to join them (it'll be kinda explained in the story so if you still have questions you can put it in the comments below and I'll answer it /edit the chapter to let more people understand easily). And also, the 212th and the 501st didn't kill each other; Ahsoka found out about his plan and stopped it. (I don't think I'll write it but I'm not sure lmao). For this fic, it's basically taking place between The Beginning (Chapter 1) and Aftermath of Umbara Part 1 (Chapter 2). When I finish this fic, I might probably move some stuff around, but this is a filler chapter. Bold italicized is the Son, and italicized is Ahsoka.

_Before the Aftermath of Umbara/After the Beginning..._

Anakin wasn't sure what happened while he was gone. He had asked Obi-Wan about his experience on Umbara, but his master also didn't know what actually occurred on the other side of the planet. Anakin had come rushing to the planet on the Twilight when he felt his padawan's bond flood with something akin to darkness. When he arrived, the only thing left was a traumatized Ahsoka and clones that would only trust the togruta.

He had yelled, happy to see that she was safe but when he shouted her nickname, she flinched, throwing his memory back to the time on Mortis when they were dueling. The clones around her whirled around, wild eyes searching for the source of the unexpected loudness. As they landed on Anakin, instead of relaxing like they usually did, they tensed up, everyone's eyes landing on his lightsaber hilt resting on his belt. He froze, the force feeling chaotic and strained from all of the different emotions.

"It's okay boys, it's just my master."

Ahsoka walked from her spot to greet Anakin, a smile that seemed half genuine and half fake. He grinned at her, though he was hurt and confused about why his men didn't seem comfortable around him. Rex was also walking behind his commander, with his back straight and his head facing forward.

"Snips? What happened?"

She looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?" Rex stayed silent, knowing that Ahsoka's got it covered.

Every clone around them was listening to the conversation, making sure that nothing was spilled. Everyone knew what Anakin was asking about, but they all agreed not to mention it to anyone.

If anyone found out that the clones executed Krell, they would be sent to Kamino for reconditioning and no one wanted that. So, Fives and Echo, being the useful ARC-Troopers, decided to take on the job of creating a story that would fit the turn of events without exposing the number of GAR regulations broken.

After all, Ahsoka wasn't even supposed to be on the planet but Rex had used his private comm and asked her to assist them in battle, and she came to their aid immediately. That was already pushing it, given that clones his status aren't allowed to call for reinforcements without the general's permission. She would be in more trouble if anyone else found out that it was she who let them gun down the besalisk, all of them disgusted by his actions and deciding that his death would secure everyone's lives.

Before Anakin could question some more, a loud whirring was heard overhead and a ship landed in the docking bay. Obi-Wan and Cody came out and joined the trio.

"Anakin. Ahsoka. Captain." Obi-Wan greeted.

Cody nodded at Rex, who returned his nod sharply, every inch the unfeeling trooper that the Kaminoans had tried to train them to be. Cody frowned, and Ahsoka nudged the captain's side, sending him a look. Rex had the closest relationship to Ahsoka since he was the clone that Anakin threw the snippy girl on since Christophsis. They could communicate just by the lift of a brow or the twist of a mouth due to their understanding of each other from fighting together over the years. After all, they always had each other's back. Judging from her straight mouth and the slight shake of her head, he tried to relax a bit. Ahsoka seemed satisfied with his action and turned back to the group. Cody was still eyeing Rex with a frown and Obi-Wan looked between the captain and his grandpadawan curiously.

"Ahsoka, why are you on Umbara? I thought we sent you back to the temple to catch up on your studies."

Ahsoka tightened her shields and repeated what Fives and Echo made up.

"Well I was doing my homework, but then my comm rang, and it was Master Krell. He was the one who summoned me."

Anakin shot her a confused look.

"Krell, asking for reinforcements?" And from a teenager no less?"

Ahsoka tried not to get offended at that. "Yes, he was taking heavy casualties and since you weren't available he asked me."

"He could've called reinforcements from our side," Obi-Wan said.

"He said that your battalion was on the verge of being overrun so he called me since I'm the commander of the 501st." Her lips pursued at that. She might just be a sixteen-year-old commander, but she came because Rex had explained his uneasiness around Krell, and she was someone who would come to her brother's aid. She heard someone talking but she wasn't paying attention. She was stuck in her head and reviewing the events that happened so far. 

_Is the dark side even worth it? Why did he want it? It comes at a cost, and yet he was willing to throw away lives. All for power._

_**Child, there are some things you don't understand. Power is control. Every person wants to control something in their life, whether it's other people or themselves. To have the power to do something like that makes you worthy of their respect.** _

"Commander," Rex whispered through his helmet, low enough so only Ahsoka could hear. She came out of her train of thought and sent a wave of thanks at Rex. His helmet nodded slightly.

"This is interesting. Say, Ahsoka where is Master Krell?"

Ahsoka stiffened slightly. Jesse, Fives, and Echo were disposing his corpse to somewhere that wouldn't be explored, but they still weren't back yet.

"Well, General Krell died during one of the unexpected attacks," Rex filled in swiftly.

"You could've contacted us for reinforcements," Cody stated.

"Signals were blocked," Ahsoka added, "Rex and I both took charge."

"Yes, I did feel his death through the force. It was painful. Do you know where his body is located? We would need it for his funeral."

Everyone that was listening in froze. A funeral for the traitor of the Republic? A darjetii [sith; evil force wielder] that almost made the men turn against each other? Someone who never gave an inch of respect to those around him?

Obi-Wan and Anakin didn't notice the clones' postures around them. Cody however, did. It's what happens when you spend your life with people that are basically a carbon copy of you.

Before Rex or Ahsoka could answer, Jesse, Fives, and Echo walked through the door, their armor free of any bloodstains from removing Krell. They all saluted at the four people.

"Sir!"

"At ease. Say, do you know where General Krell's body is?" Obi-Wan asked.

Echo shook his head in faux mourning. "He died when the detonator went off in one of the attacks."

"We think he was pulverized," Jesse added, trying his hardest to not show his happiness at having someone so evil gone from this galaxy.

"An explosion that turned his body to dust? It's a wonder we even gained victory if the Umbarans have those kinds of weapons."

"It was a very big explosion sir," Fives replied.

"Interesting. We'll debrief each other when we're on the ship. For now, get some rest. None of you look too good."

Ahsoka and the four other clones nodded. They all turned away but Anakin nudged the bond he had with Ahsoka, sensing her emotions weren't in good shape and wanting her to explain the events that occurred. She stopped and the other clones looked at her, confusion clear in their eyes. She nodded at them and they returned it, turning away to walk to their other brothers. Cody joined them, nodding to his general, and immediately started questioning Rex, who took it in good stride. The groups broke off into two directions; the captain and the commander going towards the supplies while Fives, Jesse, and Echo headed towards the medbay to visit the injured clones.

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to Ahsoka. They were studying her and she met both of their gazes unflinchingly.

"You're not telling us everything," Obi-Wan told her, searching their small bond for the cause of her troubles.

"What do you mean? I got called by Master Krell, I came, we fought against the Umbarans, signals went out, he died, Rex and I led everyone until the end. That's it."

"But I felt our bond go dark!" Anakin exclaimed. She didn't flinch, but her eyes darted towards the clones. They were talking to each other, but every once in a while, their gazes would flicker to her. She made eye contact with Rex for a minute and he gave the slightest nod.

_I can lie my way through this. I got this. They all depend on me to make sure they stay safe._

Her shields slowly shored up and his face crumpled into confusion as he felt it. "What actually happened?"

"Like I said masters, nothing," she said, her frustration leaking through their bond. Anakin backed off his interrogation a bit, sensing that she wasn't in the mood to explain. Ahsoka wanted to sleep and never wake up from the exhaustion. She had to think through the turn of events that occurred.

_Why did Krell turn to the dark? Did I make the right decision for letting the clones execute him? How are we going to keep our secret safe? They're already suspicious and they're probably gonna question me once we get back to the temple._

_**That is because you are making it suspicious, child.** _

_How?! The story fits perfectly!_

_**You're being too defensive.** _

_Defensive? Defensive?! Says the person who feeds off these negative emotions to become more powerful! You should be screaming with joy!_

_**I am keeping you safe.** _

_What the kriff!? I don't need the entity of the dark to keep me safe. Explain._

_**It will be explained in time.**_ The Son didn't say anymore as he disappeared back into the depths of Ahsoka's head.

She sighed, deciding to take the Son's suggestion to mind.

_Don't be suspicious and don't be defensive. Got it._

"I'm sorry masters. It's just that Krell might not have been the best Jedi master to work with, but I still feel guilty over his death," Ahsoka explained, trying her hardest not to recoil at what she just said.

Anakin nodded in understanding and relaxed, seeing the truth behind his padawan's words. Putting a Jedi general that had the most casualties with someone who considers clones her equal was never going to work and now they're here with the consequences.

"We understand Snips. You can debrief us later. For now, get some rest."

She bowed to them and rushed off towards the med bay to check up on the injured soldiers like she did after every mission, in a hurry to escape Obi-Wan's searching gaze.

"Obi-Wan, something doesn't add up. Ahsoka seems...different," Anakin said, turning towards him. His arms were crossed over his chest and a look of contemplation was set.

Kenobi faced his former padawan, curious to know what he thought. "What do you mean?"

Anakin scrunched up his hair with his hand as he tried to fit something together. "She just seems...more emotional about this? I mean like first of all, Ahsoka's explanation kinda makes sense but wouldn't Krell contact the council first? How could he call Ahsoka but not you when you were on the same planet as him? And an explosion kills him without sensing it? Now that doesn't add up."

"You're right," Obi-Wan said as he raised a hand to cup his beard, "When we go back to the Temple, maybe we can question her until she tells us everything."

Anakin sighed. He didn't like some of the Council members but if they hot her to tell them what went wrong then he'll have to accept it, for the good of his padawan.

"I'll ask her to see if she will elaborate over tea. If she doesn't reveal anything, then we know her situation might be worst than we thought." Obi-Wan added.

"You should go write your report now," Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan nodded, greeting him goodbye as he walked towards the ship. Anakin stood in his place, attempting to fit the puzzle pieces of life together, and gave up when he didn't get a result.

~

Ahsoka entered the med bay and walked towards Echo and Fives, who were beside a bed watching Kix work.

"Commander!" Fives stood up from his chair. "How did it go?"

She shook her head. "My masters will question me later. I don't think they were very convinced."

Echo bowed his head. "Apologies, sir. We should have done better. It will not be a mistake again."

"It's okay Echo. You and Fives didn't have much time, and we can always improve on our way back to Corrie."

She turned to Kix, who was in the middle of sewing stitches on a shiny.

"Is everyone okay so far?"

He turned towards her, pausing in his work. "Yeah. Just Har-"

Yelling was heard on the other side of the medbay.

"Commander! Kix!" Jesse shouted urgently. "There's something wrong with Hardcase!"

She sprinted, seeing that Kix's hands were full. The other medics were tending to other injured and therefore couldn't do anything, so when they saw the Commander, they sighed in gratefulness and relief for the extra help.

She ran to the bacta tank that held Hardcase. Jesse's face was worried as he kept his gaze on his brother, who was thrashing in the tank. She sensed that the cause of it was somewhere in his head, and she immediately put her hand on the glass, reaching out to his mind through the force. Pain, revenge, and loneliness hit her as she brushed the sparkling ball of life that was uniquely Hardcase. She stumbled back at the intensity of the negative emotions.

_He was alone. Dead brothers scattered across the battlefield, mangled limbs everywhere. Grass soaked with the blood of his siblings. A besalisk smiling in glee as he stabbed through Ahsoka, her face in a forever frozen look of agony. His lightsabers weren't the lime green like the togruta's; it didn't even seem green as it flickered to red._

Ahsoka touched his mind, attempting to pull him from the scene. His consciousness immediately flooded towards her as he turned away from the nightmare. His shields were raised as she felt him identifying her. As she wrapped her warmth around his mind, he relaxed his shields, letting her slide into his head.

_Safe. Vod'ika. Commander. Light._

She smiled as she heard the phrases, especially the word light. The darkness embedded in her seemed like a faraway dream for a moment.

_Hello vod._

_~_

They had landed in Coruscant on an evening. It had taken about a day to get back and all everyone wanted to do was find a bed and close their eyes. Obi-Wan however, had other plans for his grandpadawan.

Rex, the ARC-Troopers, and Ahsoka had already turned in their reports with the modified stories. Ahsoka had read her it over and over until she could conjure up images inside her head to show the council if they asked to see her memories. When Obi-Wan had asked her to meet him for tea, she knew she took the right course of decision.

As they walked down the empty hallway, they didn't need to wonder where Anakin had gone. They both knew he had immediately rushed off to Padme's home, but neither acknowledged that fact. He had always been better when he had attachments, and the pair knew it.

"The council will probably debrief us tomorrow," Obi-Wan said, breaking the small silence as he unlocked his door.

"Why won't they do it today?" Ahsoka asked, stepping inside his home. It was still much neater than her shared quarters with Anakin but many datapads were still scattered across her grandmaster's room. A plant sat in the corner, looking wilted from barely having any water.

"Since we lost one Jedi master today, they would be too busy right now," Kenobi said. He focused on Ahsoka to see how she would react.

Physically, she didn't rise up to his bait, but he did feel the tension in the room rise. Caution also rose in the force, and the feeling was coming off his grandpadawan.

"You want to help me make tea?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to ease the atmosphere back to somewhere comfortable. It worked, as she nodded and they both headed towards his kitchen.

"Want to tell me everything about the mission on Umbara?"

She nodded hesitantly as her hands worked on ripping the tea bags and pouring hot water. She starting explaining the false story, slowly dissociating as she ran through scenarios from the latest mission. She immediately fell into the dark events in her head, oblivious to everything happening around her.

~

Obi-Wan knew something had gone wrong ever since he spotted Ahsoka. Her eyes didn't seem to sparkle as bright as they usually did and her presence in the force was a bit muted. He almost thought he felt a tinge of the dark side as he studied her presence but it disappeared so quick he didn't really believe that it was there.

He was listening to Ahsoka's story, trying to see if anything was unusual as he made his tea. He had poured the hot water in his mug, adding his favorite tea bag until she stopped in the middle of a sentence. He had looked up, and his eyes widened in shock. His household items were floating, and the glass on the clear window already had a few cracks in it, slowly spreading outwards. He had immediately swiveled his head towards the togruta and saw that her eyes were glassy. Her hands shook violently, making him bring up his suspicions that he had previously put away.

He immediately put down his glass and took Ahsoka's shoulder. He faced her towards him, not ungently. She still looked the same, and he started shaking her, calling her name, even as it fell on deaf montrals.

~

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka? Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka blinked back to reality. She came face to face with her grandmaster's concerned look, a million questions written on his face. She immediately backed away, but he wasn't hurt by her action. Only worried and confused.

"I'm sorry master. I think I need to go now."

Ahsoka immediately ran out, not waiting for a response. On her way out, she had seen the damages she had done.

_I have to pay him back somehow. I'm so sorry master._

She ran to the barracks, her feet not stopping whatsoever.

_I never did that before. Why am I like that? I need to control it._

_**With my sister and I with you, you have become a bit more powerful than before. Think about it, the things you could do with what you have now.** _

_What things?! I messed up, now Obi-Wan is definitely suspicious, and wait until Anakin hears about it._

The Son snarled when Ahsoka said Anakin's name. _**There are many ways to fix your puny problem.**_

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and reached the barrack's entrance, comforted by her brothers' presence. Later, she climbed to her bunk and closed her eyes, unaware of the demons she would be facing just mere hours later.

_I will fix everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating sooner ;-; I had school work (a lot of it) but I have conjured up 3000 words for this chapter :D 
> 
> The next update would probably come soon? The thing is, I'm in the middle of writing another chapter but that's probably coming later, not after the Aftermath of Umbara. I haven't even outlined anything for the next chapter so I'm definitely a mess. 


	6. The Council's Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes. Hi, it's me. I'm back from the dead. Not updating for a month you say hmmm.. all I can say is sorry XD. Well, this is kinda short because this chapter doesn't have much happening in it. It's the next chapter I'm excited for. So, hope you enjoy I guess XD   
> Italicized is Ahsoka's thoughts/other things and bold italicized is the Son talking in her head. There would be mixed POVs in here (Ahsoka and Rex).   
> I didn't like this chapter at all and almost had a heart attack from mixing the Citadel and the Zygerria arc XD  
> This won't have much action, but I can promise the next two chapters will :D

Ahsoka woke up from her sleep to an insistent beeping on her comlink attached to the side of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she lowered the sound. The time shone 0607 and she opened her inbox, finding a message waiting for her. The message was from her master.

_Snips. The council called us for a meeting by 0700 for your mission debriefing so you better hurry. Don't wanna be late like last time._

She smiled and climbed down her bed, making sure to do so quietly, since she knew everyone needed their rest. The clones would wake up in about an hour, and she didn't want to disturb them. She went to her room in the Resolute, brushing her teeth and changing into her maroon outfit, hooking her lightsabers at her side. Before she walked out of the ship, she stopped at the mess hall for a quick bite and continued her way into the Jedi Temple.

~

When she got there, she was five minutes early. However, everyone was already there, including her master and the council members, and she bowed in greeting. She sent Anakin a smile and he winked back.

"Padawan Tano, you gave us your mission report from Umbara and it stated how Master Krell died," Master Fisto began.

Ahsoka nodded, and she felt a slight stir in the back of her mind as if something was waking up. Her eyes opened minutely, and she knew who it was. _Him._

"May you describe the turn of events for us again?" Master Luminara asked. Ahsoka nodded slowly and mustered up the disguised story in her head, also projecting her images in her mind to fit along. She tried her best in explaining the fake death of Krell, and the Council members seem satisfied, causing her to relax as it ended. 

The Son had not said a word to her ever since that morning and she was glad, although a bit unsettled. That feeling went away as the council questioned her again and again, the same questions. Three hours later, she walked out of the council room, feeling exhausted from all the projections she showed in her head. She headed towards the Resolute.

~

_In the council chambers..._

"Ahsoka seems different, don't you think?"

The council members turned towards Obi-Wan, looking at him in question. Obi-Wan looked towards Anakin, who was waiting patiently to speak.

"Knight Skywalker, may you explain?"

Anakin nodded and told the Council everything. When he told them how she spent most of her time with the clones now, some council members looked like they were going to give a lecture on forming attachments to soldiers that are bred to die, but he immediately moved on, annoyed that the Jedi would actually think that. He told them how she seemed distant, her and the soldiers looking at him and Obi-Wan like they didn't know them at all. This disturbed some members, until Anakin to them what Ahsoka told him about the death of Krell.

"That doesn't seem right," Plo Koon said, breaking the silence.

"Master Krell was a powerful Jedi, how could he just die like that?" 

It was quiet again as every member of the council chamber tried to think of reasons. Some masters thought that Ahsoka or the clones were the ones who killed Krell but quickly brushed that thought away, the recent explanation of events not adding up.

Master Yoda had been quiet for the whole time, watching everyone say their opinion. The force was...clouded, around Padawan Tano and Skywalker's legion. Something seemed off, and he couldn't pinpoint it, even after centuries of living with the Force. He had an idea.

"New mission, we've been called to. Take it, Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano shall. Find out what secrets they are hiding, you both will."

The council members would investigate the events of Umbara while Torrent Company was away, and hope that the soldiers would be ready to go back into battle. Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded.

"Master, what's the mission?"

Surprisingly, it was Shaak Ti who answered it, although she seemed hopeful for some reason.

"Kiros, Skywalker. You are going to Kiros."

~

Ahsoka's lekku twitched again as she felt the Son's presence slip away _again_.

_If you have something to say, say it._

She was returned with no answer.

_I must be imagining things._

She entered the barracks and was hit with a dozen questions. 

"Did the Council find out?"

"How's the story going?"

"Do we need to change anything?"

Rex ordered the troopers to quiet down.

"No, we just keep up your usual act, and I think we'll be just fine."

Fives and Echo nodded, their story's guise still holding up for the protection of the soldiers. Everyone went to their normal duties, their guise still not uncovered, making them worry less. If anyone finds out what they did on Umbara, the whole five-oh-first legion might as well be sent to Kamino for reconditioning.

Her comm rang again for the second time that day. She sighed and answered it. After the call, she summoned Torrent Company to the war room, where she met Obi-Wan and Anakin for a mission briefing.

Looks like Torrent, herself, and her masters were investigating one of her people's planets.

~

_After the episode 'Kidnapped' (because everything is basically the same)..._

"So you're telling me, I have to play the slave."

Rex nodded, answering Ahsoka's question. She probably isn't used to this. When the duo had gone shopping to buy clothes for her undercover mission, he was glad that the outfit they chose wasn't too skimpy. It would attract unwanted eyes, and there was enough of that already. Obi-Wan had tried to help by giving her a cloak, and she wrapped it around herself, sending him gratitude over the small bond they shared.

Her crestfallen face pushed Rex to reach his hand onto her shoulder, giving her some comfort.

"It doesn't mean I have to be the slave," Ahsoka retorted, gesturing at her own body.

"I tried it once. I wasn't any good at it," Anakin frowned, remembering his nine years as a slave.

"Sir, I don't think the Zygerrians want another clone like me," Rex added, feeling that he needed to give his reason. Staying silent wouldn't do any good, and he learned that on the previous mission. He had done all he could to transfer Ahsoka's role to himself, but the two masters refused every single time.

"Padawan, you're a togruta. This is for undercover missions only," Obi-Wan replied, his answer as simple as that.

"Generals, we're here," a clone pilot said. Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded at him and walked away from Rex and Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed. She finally felt the Son come out from his place in her mind. She slowly built her shields up so it wasn't too noticeable. Neither masters paid her a second glance, still talking to each other. Rex watched her face contort into something akin to concentration and stood by her side, seeing that she was going to stay in her spot.

**_You could just free them with my power. The slave empire is built on it, and what I have can make it come crashing down._ **

_No, bringing down an empire isn't that easy. You will destroy the innocents too._

**_Worth it, for the price of peace._ **

_That doesn't make any sense._ She opened her shields again, which forced the Son to stay quiet in order to stay in her mind without detection.

The Son growled in her head. He had taken all the paths he could, from straight demanding to using her emotions against her. Nothing would work against her. He admired that resilience, but now it was getting annoying. Looks like his plan is going to come to action when she least expects it.

She felt the Son dissipate from her mind, receding much farther than usual until she could barely feel his presence anymore. She frowned and Rex sent her a questioning glance from her left.

"You good?" he mouthed.

She nodded, seeing that he stayed back for her while her two masters went ahead. She elbowed him, putting on a smile she didn't feel. 

"Rexster old boy, looks like we're going to save my people."

It wasn't her usual cheerfulness, but it was better then anyone could hope for, ever since Umbara. He smiled back, but it came out more like a grimace under his Zygerrian helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise update schedules will be normal now. The next chapter will be up by next week, and it'll be back to my two-week updates. For this story though, I won't be writing the whole Zygerria arc. I'm just gonna move along to when they come back. If I have the inspiration to do it though, I'll write it after I finish this story, like bonus scenes or something. Writing this whole arc is gonna be so messed up so I'd decline for now XD
> 
> ALSO: for my book (The Clones & Their Vod'ika) should I make a series and basically put it as individual fics, or should I still keep it all in a fic (like usual)? Please comment down below XD


	7. Her Head is a Battlefield (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I think I'm not supposed to write the Son like he's an annoying voice in her head but let's roll with it. By the way, this will switch from Ahsoka's POV to Rex's POV, so I hope you can see where it begin XD. Remember bold italicized is the Son while italicized is just the Ahsoka or other people.

After Ahsoka and Rex came back from the Zygerria mission, the clones and Ahsoka have gone back to normal. Well almost. They were still a bit jumpy when they heard another Jedi that's not their commander ignite their lightsaber and once in a while, they had nightmares about it, which caused them to start clone cuddle piles.

Every night, every clone including their commander would push their mattresses together on the floor. They would use the bare blankets they had to create a fort of some kind to keep warm. Since there were many people, there would be various cuddle piles in different places. But the snuggles served their purpose; to make each other feel safe and loved. It was everyone's favorite part of going to bed, where they could all escape the horrors of the day.

Ahsoka and the others were eating dinner in the mess hall. They had R&R for a few more days before going back to the frontlines, which they were all grateful for. After all, throwing someone back into a war filled with dead brothers after coming back from a traumatic experience wouldn't be a very good idea. Umbara might've been weeks ago, but the mind plays tricks on everyone. Although they all looked at ease, they were still highly alert. Especially Ahsoka. The Son would talk to her every single day, about how she would fall to the dark side sooner or later with him using her as the perfect puppet. In Zygerria, she almost couldn't keep the dark side inside her; the closest she got to use it was fuelling her rage to throw Atai off the building. She had already tried shielding but it just didn't work anymore. So she let him say the bullshit he had to say. And he had a lot to let out. Once, she tried to write an essay but she couldn't even write a sentence because she was too busy being disgusted about the Son's talk of goring his enemies and making them his slaves.

_You were trapped on Mortis his whole life! How the kriff did you make enemies if no one lives there?_

_**Stupid child. The followers of Ashla and those who seek to have higher power than me need to be destroyed.** _

She remembered that conversation very well. It was the day she realized she was chosen by the Son to be his vessel. She had done her best to follow the Jedi code and show compassion to everyone her entire life.

_Why me? Why not someone else? Do I deserve it?_

_**My father asked only for you, the Chosen One, and his master. The Chosen One wouldn't comply with my wishes and I have chosen you. Sadly, my dear sister has too but I am much stronger than her right now. I will poison you slowly until you submit to the dark side.** _

_I will never submit to you. I am stronger than that. You even said your sister has chosen me. I am strong enough to withstand you for I will always stand in the light._

_**Then I will be forced to make you submit!** _

He had dissipated from her mind, and she hadn't heard anything from him for a few days.

 _Is he finally gone?_ She tapped her fork. _No, I must always be on my guard._

After his threat, she turned more paranoid, looking around through the empty space as if the tendrils of the dark side were floating through the air, ready to twist her into a monster. The clones already asked her if she was okay, and she nodded in affirmative. This was her business, and hers alone. If she was chosen to carry the burden, then she'll endure it, no matter the cost. Everyone's lives depended on her keeping the Son contained and she knew it.

_No more deaths because of me._

An icy cold so dark washed over her and she froze as she dropped her fork. It clattered on her plate and the clones around her stopped talking, all looking concerned. She immediately put her shields up as high as she can. She didn't want to disturb her masters for this. Anakin was still Padmé's house and Obi-Wan was getting the sleep he actually needed, ever since the aftermath of Zygerria.

 _ **I'm back.**_ The Son dragged out. **_Miss me?_ **He cackled, and she felt chills creep up her spine.

"Commander," Rex questioned, "Are you okay?"

Something in the force was telling her to see what was on her right wrist. She didn't reply to anyone around her but instead complied with the force's wish. She shakily lifted her right wrist, the vambrace wrapped around her forearm snugly. She could no longer feel her right hand and she panicked but slowed her breathing in tandem with everyone around her. She brought her other hand to open her wrist gauntlet and her eyes widened in her horror at what she saw. She stood up and backed away from the table and the whole cafeteria went silent as they watched in confusion.

_Why did their commander look so scared? Nothing was wrong..._

She looked back to her wrist and saw that the puncture marks from Mortis were black with the same darkness that flowed through her during his possession of her last time. Inky colored veins danced around her wrist and were slowly creeping up her arm and she immediately snapped her wrist gauntlet back on so no one else saw it. The Son's cackling resonated around her head, banging against her shields as each punch earned a crack each time.

Rex watched her stripes on her lekku turning paler than he had ever seen before. Her eyes were saucers, full of crazed frenzy the moment she opened her vambrace.

_What was going on?_

"Commander?" Rex tried again, walking forward to give a semblance of comfort to the togruta. This time, she looked at him and he saw the tiniest flicker of gold in her crystal blue tearful eyes and he didn't think anyone else saw it. He immediately stopped, his training on Kamino kicking in.

Red lightsabers or unnatural golden looking eyes in a Jedi show to be a sign of the Sith, who are force wielders of the dark side. If you ever encounter one, it will be dangerous to approach alone. Call for reinforcements from a Jedi to contain them. They may cause damage to those around them and even themselves.

_Yellow eyes. Why does she have yellow eyes?_

Before he could continue his words, she whirled around, opening the door and rushing out. The mess hall immediately began roaring.

"What is happening?"

"Why did the commander leave?"

"Is she alright?"

Questions were thrown at the captain from all directions and he couldn't think or comprehend anything.

"Troopers!"

The mess hall immediately quietened at the unexpected order from Echo. Fives raised a brow at his twin, used to being the one to take control of most situations. Kix stepped close to Rex and whispered something only he can hear.

"The commander's eyes."

Three words were all it took for his heart to drop at now knowing someone else saw what he had seen. He gave a slight nod, and Kix grimaced, stepping back to stand between Echo and Hardcase, who exchanged confused and worried looks. Rex turned to the crowd.

"Soldiers, do not worry. Go back to the barracks and stay there till we say otherwise. Any trooper who disobeys this order will get a punishment. Am I clear?"

Simultaneous salutes and affirmatives were what he got in return. Everyone filed out of the mess hall, chattering and gossiping about the whereabouts of the commander. Rex went along with them, trying to hurry everyone back to the barracks before starting the search of his commander. After that, he and the five other clones split up into pairs to check the entire ship. Rex and Kix ran down the halls, searching and scanning for answers anywhere they can. The pair reached the training room door and was met with darkness in the usual well lit room.

"We have to approach her with caution," Rex warned.

"But she's our vod'ika! Not a dar'jetti [monster], like Krell!"

Rex sighed, remembering how the other Sith used to be former Jedi. One of the nightmares that would haunt him and other people every now and then was their beloved commander turning evil, at the cause of them or the Jedi.

"She still uses the force. That makes her dangerous, even if she hurts us unintentionally."

As Rex flicked on the lights, an obvious figure of a girl had her back hunched over, her shoulders shaking and her hands holding her unignited lightsabers in a death grip at her sides, obviously frightened. Kix immediately contacted the other pairs through his comm as Rex approached the figure standing at the corner in a rush, a reflex to help his sister pushing his feet to walk towards her without thinking of the consequences. He stopped five feet away from her, giving her enough space.

"Little 'un? Are you okay?"

She stood, arms shaking, unresponsive to his question.

"Hey, look at me," Rex said, hoping that his voice would help the situation. He heard running footsteps behind him, indicating that Fives, Echo, Jesse, and Hardcase has arrived.

He held his breath as one of her lightsabers clinked to the floor. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion and he heard the others behind him wonder aloud.

"Ahsoka, what's going on!?" He exclaimed desperately, his confusion bleeding into the force from the sheer worry he felt at that moment.

She just _dropped_ it! Even the men knew that lightsabers should always stay with the Jedi, to be kept with them at all times.

He took a few steps closer and she whirled around, her arm shaking so badly that he dimly wondered why her other weapon hadn't dropped yet. That wasn't his focus though, and he knew from the gasps behind him meant that they all saw what he saw.

Not even the dreams of killing the Jedi would have prepared any _one_ of the clones for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> I don't know how to write cliffhangers and that's the best I got; I apologize XD  
> Next update is in two weeks! So, see you then!


	8. Her Head is a Battlefield (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here after a week because this chapter also only has about 850 words. I promise the next chapter is going to have a lot, so it's between one and a half week to about two weeks for the next update. Hope you enjoy!  
> The Son AND the Daughter is bold italicized and Ahsoka is italicized.

_Right when Ahsoka leaves the mess hall..._

Ahsoka was running, running away from her vode, the ones she never wanted to hurt.

**_You may try child, but once you are under my control, you won't have any power over your body anymore. I vowed that you will be mine, and I stand by it. Maybe I will kill some of the clones and make you watch from your own head. They don't know me and will think it was you all along._ **

Tears threatened to run down as she turned around each hallway. The inevitable was coming, and if it was coming to life, it would be her fault if someone got hurt. The Son always treated this as a game, him the predator and she the prey.

_I won't let you!_

**_Child, some things are bound to change, and you're one of them. You should be honored that you were chosen by me, the powerful embodiment of the dark side!_ **

She reached a lit room, and when she faced the mirror inside, she could see the black veins were already crawling up her neck. Part of her lekku was still the blue hue that she normally saw every day, but the bottom parts of it were already black, webs of black spiraling around it.

She turned off the light and closed the door, hoping that no one would find her. Then she heard it. It wasn't the Son's voice. It was a gentle tinkling, her voice sounding like bells winging in the distance.

**_You are not alone Ahsoka. Always remember that. You have your family._ **

The Daughter had finally broken through the Son's grip, if only for a while. He snarled as he fought her in Ahsoka's head, trying to put her in her place. He did, but Ahsoka heard the advice already.

_Anakin! Anakin could control you...he's the Chosen One! If he controlled you on Mortis, he can control you now._

She could feel the Son's desperation now.

 ** _If you contact your master, you are revealing everything you've tried to hide. You're giving away your power!_**

_Some sacrifices need to be made for the greater good. Killing Krell was a good thing. I'll just tell the council you're the one who did it._

**_The council will never be strong enough against me._ **

_No, but you're not strong enough against my master, remember?_

She smiled at the silence that was returned until she felt the numbness shoot from her neck to her cheek faster than you could say 'Shili.' Immense pain followed as the Son slammed into her shields, her defenses slowly crumbling as he gained more control.

**_Well, let's make sure your Chosen One doesn't know. He won't know how to stop me now._ **

Tears silently streamed down her cheeks as he broke through her shields again and again. She whimpered quietly, her hands shaking so badly that one of her lightsabers began to loosen in her grip. She could feel the cold numbness almost reaching its prize, and she heard the lights turn on with running footsteps following it.

_No._

"Little'un, are you okay?"

She tried to convey the words 'go away' but it was stuck in her throat, trying to claw out of her mouth.

"Hey, look at me."

The lightsaber fell as the Son took possession of part of her mind. The other part that was still hers was like a trapped animal, terrified and dangerous. She dimly heard her lightsaber drop to the floor.

_Flashback_

_"This weapon is your life," Anakin said, holding her new shoto in his hand, "Always keep it with you."_

_End flashback_

"Ahsoka, what's going on?!" Rex asked, worried. She just dropped her weapon of life without a care. She heard him take a step forward and she spun around, hoping for someone to just get her help. To get Anakin.

"Stay back," she whimpered. The faces of shock, horror, and concern etched on the clones' faces were almost enough to make her lash out against the Son.

Rex slowly raised his hands in surrender as he slowly backed away. Her eyes flicked to the mirror, and she saw what they saw. Her eyes were sickly yellow, her electric cerulean barely visible in the churning waves of yellow and scarlet. Her skin was the color of ash, and the black veins were already at her forehead, closing in on their destination. Her fangs were elongated to the longest size possible, with her pupils turning the smallest she's ever seen them. Red flowed down her eyes and up the curve of her montrals, like the Son's markings. She didn't even know what it was made out of...and maybe it was her blood. She needed to send for help _now_. The Son laughed at her desperation.

She ignited her lightsaber and slowly brought it up in front of her, not of her doing, but of the Son's. But the clones would never know that. They would think it's her.

"Find him, Rex," she said in a whisper. She knew he heard it, but he was still confused.

"Find Anakin, now!"

Her body wasn't hers anymore and neither was her mind but before she could give away her control, she force pushed the clones out of the training room, slamming the doors shut and locking herself in. 

Immediately the Son shoved her in what used to be his place and all she could do was bang against his mind's door until her knuckles were raw. Not even a dent was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe I'll see you in one and a half week(s)? Yeah, I will :D (so basically the same day as my ortho appointment aww SHIT)  
> Ik this chapter might feel like a repeat from the last chapter in a different perspective, but I promise it's gonna get good in the next chapter :) (So please stay ;-;)  
> Also, I need some help. What two genres would this fic fit in? I wouldn't say horror because it's not really bloody, but I'm not sure. Can someone comment, please? Thanks XD


	9. Her Head is a Battlefield (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, when I say, for example; the Son raised a hand; that means he's raising Ahsoka's hand...like a puppet you know? So that means all of the Son's actions are performed through Ahsoka's body...holy shit this fic is all over the place. Now read this thing I enjoyed writing. I hope you like it! Italicized is Ahsoka/everyone else's thoughts while bold italicized is the Son or the Daughter. It'll switch POVs somewhere in the middle.

Rex wasted no time in contacting his general, remembering the despair in Ahsoka's request. The others were reinforcing the door with random heavy objects, to trap Ahsoka or _whatever that thing was_ inside the room.

They were now running towards the barracks, where the rest of the men were.

"Jesse, set the alarm!"

Jesse turned a corner and clicked a button on the side of a wall. Immediately, the Resolute's alarms starting wailing, the ship lights turning red. Doors were closing shut and locking themselves. They rushed to the barracks and made it inside. They were met with panicked shouts from the sudden lockdown.

While the Fives and Echo were trying to calm everyone else down, Rex opened his comm, dialing Anakin.

"General Skywalker, General Skywalker, can you hear me?" Rex asked calmly, a good display of a leader during an emergency. He hoped that the general was alert and close by.

"Yeah Rex," Anakin yawned, "What do you need?"

"General! We don't know what happene-"

"Commander Tano's not herself," Hardcase cut in. Rex would've glared at the interruption if he wasn't so terrified like the other men.

"What?"

Rex heard keys jangling and a door closing on Anakin's side of the call.

_He must've been asleep._

"I'm on my way now. What do you mean she's not herself?" Anakin asked.

"S-She looks like a Sith," Echo responded.

Everything was quiet on the other end and Rex thought his general hung up until he heard quiet mumbling and speeders honking from Anakin's speeding.

"Nononono. I thought I saved her! Obi-Wan saw it too! How could this have happened?"

Confused, Rex questioned him. "General, can y-"

The barrack's door suddenly glowed and a plasma blade sliced through it like butter, creating a circle.

_Kriff!_

"Men! Get back! Set your blasters to stun, we don't want to hurt her."

"Sir? What are you talking about?" A shiny whimpered, his blaster at the ready. The barracks was supposed to be a _safe_ spot, where everyone can relax. It doesn't seem very safe now. "Who's on the other side?"

Rex's face was stony as he said his next words, his gaze never leaving the lightsaber slowly cutting through the door.

"Commander Tano."

~

_Let's back up a bit..._

The Son snarled as he strode into the shutting door, an attempt to get out. Ahsoka could only watch and try her best to distract him as he used the force to pull her other lightsaber to himself. He wasn't even affected by Ahsoka's shrieks and pleas, laughing as he sent a powerful force push at the door, his added strength easily knocking over the clones' quick work. The Daughter also couldn't do anything to help, still in chains as the togruta was. She could only mourn what was left of her brother, who was too consumed in the power of the dark side to see the world around him. He exited the training room, the door embedded into a wall. His focus was on the gathering of life in the barracks.

If anyone saw the Son stalking through the empty halls, the blaring lockdown bathing Ahsoka's figure in red, they would've stopped in their tracks, paralyzed with fear, and turned the other way, that is, if the Son didn't kill them first. Her stride wasn't even hers, the Son using Ahsoka to express his own feelings, which was maniacal glee of a predator slowly making its way towards its prey. He might've gained control over a measly Jedi padawan, but this padawan was one of the people who was the most in tune with the force, both cosmic and living.

 _Get out!_ Ahsoka shouted as loudly as she could, clashing against his mind. The feeling of being small and trapped in her own body was so unfamiliar, and she hoped she wouldn't stay like this forever.

 ** _I think not. You're staying right where you are._** The Son crooned.

He reached the barracks and Ahsoka's attempts of getting back into her own body grew more frantic.

**_You know, I could open the door easily. But we're going to extend the fun._ **

Before Ahsoka could process what he said, the Son whipped out her lightsaber from her belt, igniting it and stabbing it through the door, slowly cutting a perfect circle. When he was finished, he kicked the door inside and was met with the clones of the five-oh-first pointing blasters at him.

"Who are you," the captain demanded, holding his two blasters at Ahsoka, the level set to stun.

"Me?" The Son spread his arms to the side. "I am...the Son."

Ahsoka's voice was still her own, but it was intertwined with the Son's deep and disembodied tone, two voices heard at once.

"What did you do to our commander!" Fives demanded 

"I just, you know, took control of her body," the Son shrugged, a fanged grin spread across Ahsoka's features.

The clones stepped away in horror and leveled their blasters at him again.

"Oh, don't try it."

Ahsoka's hand extended and force pulled several blasters. They were sliced with Ahsoka's lightsaber.

"Maybe I should kill one of you for that insolence. Your commander here," the Son pointed to his head, "Isn't going to like is, is she? You can't do anything to stop it, even with the headache she's giving me. Maybe...you."

He extended his hand and Hardcase lifted into the air, zipping towards him. The Son slowly closed his hand around Hardcase's neck, the chokehold slowly squeezing his throat. The clone was wide-eyed as he struggled to free Ahsoka's hand from his neck, but the grip was as strong as beskar.

**_He won't think you're light anymo-_ **

Another lightsaber igniting in the room caught the Son's attention. In his surprise, he dropped Hardcase, leaving the others to fend for him as he turned around. It was Anakin, his icy blue eyes narrowed and looking straight into Ahso- _no,_ the _Son's_ eyes.

"You," Anakin snarled, as he pointed his blue lightsaber at Ahsoka's chin, trying not to think that this was still _his padawan_. He could feel it, his bond with the togruta opened as wide as he could from his side, faintly sensing her desperation and her fear of being stuck in her own head, nowhere in control. He couldn't sense her fully, given that the Son blockaded Ahsoka's bond with him. But he sensed a bright light too, familiar as the one on Mortis. He touched the light in his mind, and it was scalding hot, the light side burning him with its purity.

_Daughter._

He pulled away quickly, and the Son smiled as he shook his head.

"You fool. If only you had agreed to join me, you would have the power she has now. But in your selfishness, you placed it on your student. Look at her now."

The Son raised his bare hand and pushed Anakin's lightsaber away as the Father did on Mortis. The clones' eyes widened at the impossible sight. The dark side wielder then waved his hand, turning Anakin's lightsaber off. It shot to his hand and he kept it on Ahsoka's belt, leaving Anakin weaponless. He slowly raised both his hands preparing to shoot force lightning.

"You may try, but you will ne-"

Rex, who was the closest and was tired of all this Force osik [shit], stunned him. Ahsoka's body crumpled and Anakin caught her before she could fall to the floor. Anakin stared at Ahsoka's slumped body, emotions racing, and blinked, snapping into military general mode and issuing out orders.

"She will be awake soon. Hand me the force binding cuffs."

Hawk, who was standing closest to the inventory, tossed the cuffs as Anakin force pulled them to himself. He locked Ahsoka's wrists together, taking all three lightsabers from her belt and hooking them on his own.

_This is for your own good Snips._

He carried her to her bunk as the clones parted. He laid her down, Rex and the others crowding around the bunk.

"Sir, isn't a stun supposed to relax? Since she's unconscious?"

Anakin looked at Ahsoka to find her face scrunched up in pain as if she was fighting with a battle wound. She was tense, her head shifting to the other side of her shoulder. Her whole body then went slack. Her chest didn't rise for a minute and he immediately checked her pulse. For a minute, he didn't feel anything, and then all of a sudden, her heart started beating erratically. He was pulled back by Rex as Ahsoka's eyes snapped open, her pupils shrinking to small black dots in her fiery amber eyes. The Son sat up and he snarled right into Anakin's face, attempting to grab Ahsoka's lightsaber and slice at his face. The binders, however, stopped him. They pulled tight and the Son fell back from the imbalance, sitting up against the wall. 

"You think that was going to stop _me_? I'm more powerful than you could possibly imagine!"

Anakin ignored his question and started his interrogation.

"You're going to answer some questions. You will answer them honestly and to the best of your abilities," Anakin growled, inches from Ahsoka's face.

The Son's face split into a wicked smile as he sat back against the wall, nonchalantly raising an eyebrow marking towards the cautious clones around him.

"I will do as you ask."

"General, be cautious, something's up," Kix whispered.

Anakin gave a battle sign behind his back.

Affirmative. Weapons at ready. Shoot if danger.

He didn't need to turn around to know that the men surrounding his possessed padawan and himself understood what he signed.

"Are you going to interrogate me yet? I don't have all day."

Anakin's eyes narrowed at the Son as he gazed into the golden eyes. He now took the time to look at her new features. It was the exact same version on Mortis; the only change was a demonic glint in the eyes. No sign of the bubbly and brave padawan he knew was visible.

"Where. Is. My. Padawan."

The Son threw his head against the wall as he cackled. The men around them shifted uncomfortably.

"Such a simple question that you already know the answer to. Let me show you what she's doing now."

Before Anakin could say anything, the Son opened a small crack from Ahsoka's side of the bond. Anakin stumbled, having been bombarded with many emotions from her Ahsoka's mind. He dimly heard Echo questioning him, but he gave no response.

_Ahsoka!_

_Master! MasterpleaseyouhavetohelpmeIdon'tknowwhat'sgo-_

Anakin attempted to reach out, his mind's hand stretching through the branches of his shared bond, only to meet a shutting door.

"Nuh uh uh. I can't have you helping her now, can I."

Anakin raised a hand in front of Ahsoka's face, attempting a mind trick in his desperation to free her, forgetting about the full powers of the Son. Ahsoka's lightsabers on Anakin's waist shook subtly, slowly unhooking itself without anyone's notice.

"You will let me _in_."

It was the wrong demand.

The Son brought his wrists up, his head cocking to the side in faux pity.

"This was fun and all, but no. I don't think I will."

The cuffs unlocked and fell onto Ahsoka's lap.

The Son already unlocked it a long time ago. They all underestimated the full extent of his powers, and now? _Now they won't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter the most, and I think I'll enjoy writing the next one :D  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I don't know how this is gonna end, cuz I'm writing it in the time I am given O-o


	10. Crawling Back to the Light (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to check my notes at the end :D

A force push sent Anakin and the other clones flying back, some of them hitting the bunks. Rex didn't understand the force, but even he knew this was just plain powerful. As the captain wobbled up, he ran to the bunk where Ahsoka had resided, only to find her gone, nowhere to be found. The only thing left was the force binding cuffs.

"We have to find her! Rex, try to track her comm."

The captain nodded and went to work. Anakin faced the others, who were awaiting orders. He dusted himself off, his mind running through different possibilities.

"Torrent Company, with me. Wildfire and the others, fan out. If you find her, approach with caution. Make sure your blasters are set to stun. Contact me if you find anything. Go go go!"

As the other companies kit up their armor and ran out the door, Anakin faced Rex and the other remaining clones.

"Talk to me, Rex. Where is she?"

There was a pause before the captain answered, holding up the nonblinking device.

"Sir, it seems like her comm is destroyed. I can't find a signal anywhere."

Anakin's brows furrowed. For the others, seeing the usually confident general this worried, muttering, and pacing around the barracks was a sign to show them that this was serious. They didn't know why, and now they needed information if everyone wanted this task to be successful.

"Sir? May I ask some questions first?"

Anakin nodded, his focus on locating Ahsoka's presence.

"Who's the Son? S-He said that he was the Son, but we don't know who or what that is."

Anakin snapped out of his trance and rubbed his face. To Rex, he looked like a tired man, struggling to fight through life. He knew because he saw it on his own face every day. The general sighed.

"The Son....Mortis...sit down. It's a long story."

~

"Did you ever know of the evil lurking under your precious Jedi temple?"

The Son spoke aloud, knowing that the togruta in his head could hear him. As he had run out of the Resolute, he had attempted to transform himself into a gargoyle, which turned to be in vain. His goal was to now recharge in the darkness, and he could already feel it trying to crawl out under the temple. shoved under the blinding light of the Jedi. He was met with silence for two minutes, then a defiant answer.

_No, cause there isn't one._

"So close-minded. There actually is, and I'm going to find it. Know your enemy. Does that sound familiar?"

He could sense the padawan's slight understanding. There was still a lot of confusion. As he reached the temple ground, he masked his presence.

"Go on. I know you have questions, so ask them."

_What enemy?_

"The Sith, of course."

Curiosity and wariness radiated from Ahsoka.

_Wait. Wouldn't they be your allies? What about the Jedi?_

"This particular Sith wouldn't bow to me, even with the power I possess. He wants to stay at the top, as do I. The Jedi, the Sith, they're the same thing. Something that will turn to dust under my control. I will wipe them both out of this galaxy until the dark side reigns the galaxy. Only those who pledge to me may stay."

Horror erupted from the togruta and he rubbed his forehead, soothing the headache the togruta was causing.

_So you're not on any side?_

"I'm on my _own_ side."

The Son leapt onto the roof, the powerful jump leaving a small crater in the ground. He perched at the edge, staring down at two Temple guards.

_Why do you even need to go there?_

"I need the darkness," the Son whispered. "Staying close o the temple, where the light resides, will make me weaker with this body of yours. I need to resurge."

He jumped down stealthily, using the force to make the usually alert guards unconscious with a wave of his hand. The place had chosen was where the secret passage started. Although it was hundreds of feet below the surface, the Son was no ordinary force wielder. He concentrated on the well of darkness under the temple. If any Jedi were there, they would've felt the force slightly _shift_ , the immense power radiating off in waves from the possessed togruta. They would've seen the padawan engulfed in a dark mist, the dark side's claws circulating protectively around her, like a nexu mother carrying her cubs in her deadly teeth. If they had stayed until the end, they would've seen how the mist dissipated, leaving nothing behind. But there was no one there, just the two Temple guards, who woke up right when the Son was gone, going back to their business and forgetting everything that previously happened.

The Son appeared at the passageway, surrounded by columns of slowly degrading stone. They were spaced out, the wall covered in ash drawings, tales about the glory of the Sith. He walked through, slowly soaking the power he could already feel at his fingertips. The Sith spirits that resided all bounded forward from the wall, ready to tear through the intruder, until they felt who it actually was. Ahsoka's hand lifted, caressing the air.

_The Brother. You have blessed us with your presence._

"I need to go to the shrine to gather my strength. Will you show me where it is located, or will I be forced to tear through all of you?"

_We will be honored to show you the way, Fanged God._

The Son nodded and he was led to the shrine, silence reigning throughout the area. Ahsoka's shadow flickered, dark wings showing to be encircled around her back for a second and going back to their normal wingless silhouette. Ahsoka asked a question in his head, having processed everything the Son had told her.

_Why did you tell me all of this? When I get out, I would now have information against you._

The Son chuckled aloud. The spirits didn't turn, still leading the way. They sensed that he was occupied with another matter.

"I thought you knew this by now; you would be trapped forever, just like my sister."

He felt remorseful for confining the only person he loved, but she had refused to join him. If she was against him and was allowed to be free, his plans of dominating the galaxy would be ruined. Yes, it was safer with her sticking at his side. The Daughter made a weak attempt at the dark chains around her wrists in his mind's eye. He watched her struggle to break free, to no avail.

_Dear sister, you should have said yes. Look at you now, powerless to stop me. We could've ruled the galaxy in balance without our Father stopping us._

~

"Where could she be? She's nowhere to be found!" Anakin exclaimed into his comm, running to check the temple for the fifth time.

"Sir, I checked every possible place I could think of, and she's not there," Fives replied, his bucket scanning for heat forms.

"The other squadrons reported in, and there's nothing to be found. Sir, should we ask the other battalions and Jedi for help?" Echo suggested.

Anakin grimaced as he attempted to touch the force bond connected to his padawan. It was closed shut, with no cracks to be found. The only thing he felt was the darkness, threatening to push him over the ledge between dark and light.

"No. The others cannot know. If they do, we're all in trouble. She might get kicked out of the Jedi for having something that dark with her. Besides, we don't have enough information. Why are _both_ force wielders with her in the first place? There are so many secrets to uncover, and I fear that we don't have enough time to discover them all."

"What about General Kenobi? You said he was there on Mortis," Rex proposed.

Anakin nodded at Rex's idea, then his face scrunched up.

"He's on the council and I think he would tell them what I told him."

Anakin hadn't trusted Obi-Wan as much as he had after the Rako-Hardeen mission, and even though Ahsoka had tried her best to get both of their connections back to normal, the damage was permanent, ruining the trust both brothers had in each other.

"I heard my name. Speaking of me?"

Speak of the devil.

Anakin slowly turned around to meet the sight of his former master walking towards him in sleeping robes.

"I wasn't sure what I sensed, but when I woke up, something felt...different. Why are you all out here?"

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> 1\. I'm not sure when the next update (this applies to all of my works) will be cuz I'm trying to juggle high school and writing.
> 
> 2\. Since I reached 100 followers on Tumblr, writing requests are now open! Only 50 slots are available for asks and then that's it. All the specifications and prompts for the requests can be found here: https://bit.ly/2Yrs6ZI
> 
> Ask link: https://vanilla-chip-101.tumblr.com/ask


	11. Crawling Back to the Light (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold italicize = the Son/the Daughter  
> Italicize = Ahsoka/other people (such as Sith spirits, Obi-Wan, Anakin, clones, etc)
> 
> ITS NOW TIME FOR THE EXORCISM :D (i had to watch SO MANY MOVIE SCENES LMAO)
> 
> (sorry it took so long; had febuwhump at my heels)

"We have arrived, oh Great One."

**_That's a new one._ **

The Son was met with no answer but feelings of disgust from the two beings residing in his mind. He mentally shrugged.

"Thank you for your faithfulness so far. Be sure to not let anyone enter, both Jedi and Sith. You might be dead, but I have ways to make you feel pain, and you will be punished if any of my orders are disobeyed. Understood?"

He felt their apprehension, their underlying current of fear making him grin sadistically. He turned away from them and lifted a hand, the dark waters parting for him as he walked through to the center of the room. The symbol of Bogan was tiled on the floor and it glowed as he connected his mind to the source of power. He closed his eyes and opened himself to the shrine, letting the cold power of the dark side flow through him.

Screams were heard in his head, but to him, it sounded like music. He cackled, Ahsoka's voice intertwined with his own, the water churning restlessly for their master.

The weak light couldn't handle the darkness at its full roar.

~

Obi-Wan and Anakin stumbled from the dark side's growth in power, spikes of pain erupting in every Jedi's mind. Chancellor Palpatine, who was alone in his office signing papers, felt the waves of dark wash over him.

_A dark side source? Close by?_

He stepped out of his chair, then stopped. If he checked the origin of the power right now, it would be very suspicious, ruining his plan of building his Empire. Yes, he will meditate on this instead. He closed his eyes and his mind drifted to the well of power. He came across shields of beskar, the dark side whipping around it like a tornado with the wielder of it being the calm eye of the storm. He attempted to break in, only to be flung out. As he fell out of his chair from the unexpected retaliation, he heard cackling from a familiar voice, a sinister voice lying under it.

**_Foolish man. Stay out of things that don't belong to you._ **

~

"Sirs? What happened?" Kix asked, his brows furrowing from the unknown source of the problem.

"I sensed a disturbance in the force originating from the Temple. We will have to tell the council, that is, if they haven't felt it themselves," Obi-Wan answered, already regaining his balance and making his way to his destination. He dimly felt Ahsoka's presence pass through, and seconds after, darkness swath the Temple, but he thought he imagined his grandpadawan's presence.

Turns out the council members were rushing to the chambers to discuss the sudden imbalance in the force. Crèche masters were quieting the sobbing younglings, and padawans clung to their masters like glue. As the five-oh-first continued their search, Obi-Wan and Anakin strode into the Council chambers to find questions flung everywhere.

"What was that?

"It was so _cold_."

"What are we going to do?"

Two seats were empty, belonging to the Master Yoda and Master Windu, the usual calm in the storm of chaos. Without them, nothing was in order.

~

"This darkness, disturbing it is," Yoda said, hobbling towards the Archives with the Master Windu walking beside him.

"The sooner we find out what's going on, the sooner we can stop the threat," Windu replied. They arrived at the door to come face to face with a worried Jocasta Nu.

"You have arrived just in time. I'm afraid the darkness is coming from the place we just discovered a few weeks ago."

Master Nu led the pair into the restricted holocron vault, pressing a button. The walls slid open, revealing a dark stairway.

"You will need to stop it before it can cause any more damage. I don't know what's going on, but all I can say that it's very powerful. It had already knocked some Jedi out, and they are being tended in the Halls of Healing."

Mace and Yoda nodded at the librarian and she reciprocated the movement.

"Master, may you please lead the council? Be sure to find as much as you can about what happened to the others," Windu instructed as he faced Jocasta. She bowed quickly, quick memories of her time as a High Council member flashing through her head.

"Yes, Master Windu, I shall. May the force be with you both."

"And with you."

The duo disappeared down the dark tunnel. Anticipation ran through both of their blood.

~

  
"I think that's all I need for now," the Son yawned, stretching Ahsoka's arms over her head from the lack of movement. The padawan in his head growled from the continuous assault of the dark side that she and the Daughter experienced when the Son was meditating. 

"My lord, people are coming this way. You best leave. We will hold them off," the Sith spirits declared. The Son nodded; he wasn't quite ready to be discovered, even when the Chosen One and his men scattered around in search of him.

He rolled his shoulders back and closed his eyes, beginning his ritual of teleportation. Mist surrounded him much faster than before and he disappeared. Seconds later, two Jedi came running down to the room with their lightsabers lit, finding nothing except the fading dark glow of Bogan and fitful waves. That's when the darkness attacked.

~

As the Son reappeared on the surface, he found soldiers running towards him, reach one pointing their weapons at him.

_**Oh no. I don't think you want to see me kill them now, hm?** _

_Don't you even think about laying a finger on any one of them._

"Rex? Did you find her yet?" 

The clone captain clicked a button on his comm, keeping his eyes and blasters trained on the togruta.

"Yes sir, we got her surrounded." Rex looked at the clones just pointing their blasters at Ahsoka, doing nothing.

"What are you waiting for? Stun her!"

~

Mace and Yoda brought out their lightsabers, the purple and green light reflecting off of the waters. The temperature dropped, and they both put up their mental shields to the highest walls possible. The shadows sent them tumbling on the floor, and they readied their lightsabers as they deflected invisible attacks. Although they were spirits, they could still kill.

Mace cut through a spirit and a high-pitched wail was heard as the presence extinguished back into slumber. Behind him, another spirit was about to slice a weapon through his neck until Master Yoda came to the rescue. Their shields were falling against every spirit that showed up, the endless army seemingly more powerful than them.

Cackling was heard as they fled.

~ 

Bolts were fired at the Son, but the togruta leaped up high, spinning into his gargoyle form. Several clones dropped their weapons at the sight of it. The Son laughed, the gargoyle's red eyes shining in the dark.

"You didn't think this would happen, did you?"

He flapped his wings and the clones were blown away from the wind's impact. The force wielder felt the Chosen One getting closer and he immediately turned to fly away. That was, until he felt a pull.

"You will obey!" Anakin growled. Two hands were raised towards the gargoyle and his eyes were narrowed in concentration. Obi-Wan ran up behind Anakin, watching the spectacle with a pale face.

_Didn't the Son die? How is he here? How did he escape? And where is Ahsoka?_

The Son hissed, trying to free himself from Anakin's invisible grip. He was thrown onto the ground, the landing bending his wings in an unnatural position. The joints corrected themselves as he stood, shaking himself off. Anakin made a pulling motion with his fist, and the Son was forced to be pulled along. As Anakin raised his hands up at a ninety-degree angle, the Son tried in vain to keep his animalistic form but was slowly turning back in the togruta girl. He snarled into Anakin's face and Anakin snarled back, the inhuman noise causing Obi-Wan to startle. 

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in horror as he stepped away from his grandpadawan as everything finally clicked together. The Son was part of Ahsoka, and now she had his powers and no control over herself. The togruta looked up, staring right at Obi-Wan. Her shining golden eyes were staring into his soul, whispering about how they _knew_ about every single thing he had done, both worthy of a Jedi and of ones that were forbidden to speak about. Ahsoka smiled, the evil grin making him recoil and she laughed hysterically.

As the Son's transformation ended, he landed in a bow, exactly as he did on Mortis. Ahsoka's montrals hit the floor as he did so and he bit back a whimper.

 _Looks like you have to feel the same things I do._ Ahsoka chuckled.

The Son's rage bubbled underneath strong shields, the Force around him going tense.

**_Silence! Do you think I am without power? Do you not remember? I am replenished._ **

Without warning, the Son flung his arm out, red force lightning aimed at Anakin and Obi-Wan. They were both caught in surprise, thus, facing the fate of feeling white-hot agony spread through their entire body. Obi-Wan's lightsaber slowly drifted into his hand and he ignited it, blocking the lightning. But that still wasn't enough to protect him and his former padawan, the lightning dancing around his blade and striking him time and time again, the red light glinting against Ahsoka's face to show the evil glee. The clones would never fear their sister, but now, even when she was possessed, the fright slowly trickled into their hearts. If she was okay again when the Son was gone, they would love her yes, but...

It might never be the same.

He was so happy in his glee that he never did tighten his control on the two beings in his head, and they lashed out against him.

His head burst alight with pain and he stopped his ministrations, giving time for the Daughter to wrap her brother around her pure light, the darkness shrieking at its burn. Anakin got up from his position, the lightning making his muscles sore, but he limply ran towards Ahsoka as she clutched her head, fighting against the god. He grabbed her shoulder not ungently and face her towards him, her eyes swirling in yellow, blue, and green.

He lifted his hand to her forehead, channeling his power into their bond, trying his best to protect Ahsoka from his onslaught.

"Get out of her head!"

The Son roared, Ahsoka's head thrown back, overwhelmed by Anakin's power, the daughter's light, and Ahsoka's force. A burst in the force sent Obi-Wan and the clone troopers flying back, but Ahsoka's eyes were slowly turning back to their blue with a green tint, yellow visible around her pupils. The Son snarled in his face, the yellow turned into specks. He whispered so only Anakin could hear.

"You will never get rid of me. I am now a part of her, and I'll come back someday."

The Sister finally broke free of her chains, the Son's hold weakening on her, and she pulled her brother's darkness away from Ahsoka's mind, shielding the togruta from her brother. Ahsoka's eyes glowed brightly as she floated into the air, her body subtly glowing, the black veins retreating back to her wrist.

Ahsoka's body softly dropped onto the ground, her eyes closed, and her force presence was clean of the Fanged God's hold, her breathing back to normal. Anakin ran to her body, clone troopers and Obi-Wan following along, and he kneeled beside her, taking her hand into his with his former master checking her wrist. Rex dropped on the other side, helmet off, and he gazed into her closed eyes.

"Please, wake up, commander."

Her eyes didn't open.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated :)


End file.
